


Treasure

by GreyWardenCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenCousland/pseuds/GreyWardenCousland
Summary: Evie has an unexpected visitor and the girls try to keep each other warm through the storm.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is probably my second romantic scene and the first time I've written anything approaching nsfw. Please go easy, constructive criticism is however welcome and I am fueled by feedback so if you want more of this do let me know. 
> 
> For more on Evie and Lel, check out my main longfic.

The wind howled like nightmares made flesh whilst rain hit the fabric of her tent like a thousand arrows. It had been almost painfully cold during the few seconds it had taken Evie to pull her dusty road clothes off and shimmy into the unfortunately much thinner night dress, goose-flesh tightening her skin and making her teeth ache from how much she clenched her jaw. It had been a blessing and relief to finally get into her bedroll and pull her blanket atop herself into a small, warm cocoon. 

It was a silly habit considering their circumstances, a guilty pleasure she was half-way embarrassed to have retained in the face of adversity, but she had never shaken the habit of proper night clothes and night-time rituals. It had been one of her only pleasures at the Tower, getting to wash away whatever trials the day had subjected her to and put on a crisp linen dress that smelled faintly of the flowers she had managed to source and store in her chest. Granted, nowadays the washing mostly consisted in scrubbing off whatever you could in some icy cold stream and her linens were less crisp and nicely fragranced than the ones she had been used to. But it was a ritual she cherished still, her way of distancing herself from whatever horrors they had dealt with, of getting ready to slip into the welcoming Fade.

She wrapped the blanket tighter against herself against an unexpected gust of wind when the flap mercilessly opened to allow a dark, yet familiar form to bundle in, almost falling over her feet in the rush to escape nature's grasp.

'I am so sorry,' a breathless whisper, Leliana's lilting accent thickened by her urgency as she tried to tie the fabric back in the pitch black night with fingers that must have been numb from the cold. 'I could not sleep and I...'

'It's quite alright,' Evie managed in a distracted mutter. A flick of her wrist created a sphere of magelight, which drifted up to the tent's ceiling in a diffuse cloud of swirling lights illuminating the space enough for its creator to extricate herself and kneel up in enquiry. 'Are you hurt?'

'No, I just...'

The other woman turned to face her with a huff, her previous task finally accomplished but discomfort pulling on the edges of her countenance like shadows. It was almost like she didn't know what to do with herself now that she had succeeded in her task. And, to add to Evie's distraction, she belatedly noticed that the other woman was only wearing her smalls, which had been indelicately plastered to her by the downpour. She could feel a blush rise to the very tips of her ears and quickly set her eyes on Leliana's face instead of where they wanted to trail to, now that the cursory inspection of any perceived wounds was complete. 

'Leliana, you will catch your death like that! Come here, right now. What where you even thinking?' The litany continued almost without pause for breath as Evie set to work, pushing herself out of her warm bedroll and into a frantic fetch quest across her tent, picking up a rolled up fabric here, a brush there, her spare cloak elsewhere. The flurry allowed her time to properly admonish the object of her affection as well as regain her damaged composure, a markedly added bonus, and she did not hesitate to prod the taller woman in the ribs for good measure until she was seated on the edge of her bedroll with her hovering above, pretending not to notice the way Leliana's eyes twinkled with amusement even through her meekness. 'Andraste's ashes, what were you thinking?'

'My tent blew away!' Leliana blurted out as Evie set to drying her back and hair, clearly resenting the need for the confession. She would not glance up from her feet. Evie paused from trying to scrub her hair into a fluffy mess, just enough to be clear she had perceived the ridiculousness of the situation but not enough, she hoped, to make Leliana feel even more embarrassed. That was sure to come later on from their companions.

'Your tent...?'

'Blew away, yes. I must not have secured it properly.' She groaned and hid her face in her hands for good measure. 'And after Zev's warnings as well! I will never live this down, no? I shall have to escape in the night, never to be heard from again.'

The twitch of Evie's lips was thankfully hidden by the time the redhead looked up at her, blue eyes pinched in frustration, and Evie could not help think she get lost in those pools of light if she was not careful, could feel them drag her deeper and deeper into an unfamiliar realm with every glance. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and wrapped her spare cloak around Leliana, sitting behind her and starting to undo her customary braid so she could brush through her still-damp hair before the bard realised what a mess she had made of it. She focused on her left hand's fingers running through the auburn silk, adding just a touch of warmth whilst she ran the brush through with her other hand. Leliana leaned back a touch, seeming to enjoy her ministrations like a cat would enjoy a fuss in front of the fire, melting into the warmth of the fabric wrapped around her. 

'I'm sure they don't have to know,' she started carefully, mindful of the cadence of her words and trying not to disturb the woman's peace, 'you could stay here with me and say you were here the whole time.'

Leliana glanced over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised. 'You do not think that will give rise to even more gossip?'

The blasted blush was back in full force in the space between two heartbeats and Evie busied herself with Lel's hair once more, nudging her back into place in an attempt to hide her reaction to the bard's insinuations. She very pointedly did not allow her imagination to follow the path of why the others would gossip for fear that she would become hopelessly distracted. 'I would not wish to presume such a thing, I was merely trying to -'

'You do fluster easily.'

Her hands stilled completely this time and she sighed, dropping the brush into her lap and taking in the bard's amusement. Leliana's smell seemed to fill her whole world now she was so close to her, making it increasingly hard to respond with anything resembling intelligence. Andraste's Grace, the oil she used on her bow, and something else, sweet, warm and just simply her. She felt dizzy and faint, like she could not get enough air, and felt the prickle of gooseflesh for the first time since she had been awoken by the cold night's air.

Leliana seemed to sense Evie's struggle and her melodic giggle filled the confines of the tent, like wind chimes on a warm summer's day which further dissipated her cognitive abilities and eroded her self-control. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Lel's hand met her own and, although her eyes were still firmly set on her bedroll, she squeezed the other's fingers gently.

'Would you mind if they did?'

Her voice broke halfway through a negation and she had to try again. 'No.' 

'Are you sure?'

It was something about how tentative Leliana had sounded, how concerned and caring. To the world around them, Leliana was either a Chantry sister or an experienced, joyful, confident young woman, more often than not wearing both identities like the finest gowns and flowing through the world with an ease unlike any other. Evie was the one with intimacy issues, born of growing up in a space where love was something dangerous, a weapon to be used against you and cut deeper than any blade the Templars could wield.  At best it was a commodity to barter with and at worst...

She refused to dwell on that. Not tonight, with the magelight still shining on Leliana's hair, transforming it into waves of warm rubies in the dusky light. Without even noticing, Evie had turned the light deeper, warmer in both colour and temperature, likely an attempt to assuage her deep seated fear that Leliana would in fact catch her death tonight. She felt the colour rise to her cheeks anew, but it seemed to spread all over now, like that time Alistair had talked her into trying mead for the first time and Zev had been telling all those jokes that made her unable to pay attention for the daydreams unfolding before her eyes. Lel had been sat next to her then as well, and had laughed in a way that made shivers dance through her flesh and settle somewhere in the core of her.

Evie kissed her. Deep and sudden, settling a hand at the back of the other woman's neck, slipping her thumb into the hollow at the base of her skull to gently massage the delicate skin whilst she tasted her surprise. It was only a heartbeat before Leliana reciprocated, but  she did so softly, almost like she was letting Evie come to terms with the intensity of her own desire before stoking the fire further. It felt like a lifetime within a droplet when they finally pulled apart, breathless and flushed, and Evie felt she could die happy seeing Leliana's lips puffy and swollen, rising into a playful smirk. Knowing she had done that to her would be enough to guide her through whatever the afterlife may hold for one such as her.

'I might need to make sure you mean it.' Leliana's whisper both emboldened and stunned the mage and when she looked at Evie through her lashes there was no doubt that she was hopelessly lost. She swore the woman knew the precise angle at which her eyes would catch the light like the most precious jewels and throw just enough shadow upon her features to make it look mysterious and seductive, like they were in the most intimate bed chamber rather than camped out in a field surrounded by a storm and dirt as far as the eye could see.  

'What do you have in mind?' Her dry throat still worked but she could not take her eyes away from the tilt of Leliana's lips, the smile with a hint of  _more_ which made her want things she had sworn not to desire. 

Lel turned to face Evie, forcing the latter to scoot further up the bedroll and lean back on her elbows whilst she moved up, the space between them filling with energy and the essence of being alive. Evie felt every nerve in her body as if low electricity hummed through her veins, was sure her heartbeat eclipsed the thunder which exploded periodically to punctuate the thrum of rain. Could not stop thinking of the things said thunder could hide from a sleeping camp. 

The bard's hand reached out and drew pretty patterns on her arm, in a soft rhythm that started to pulse throughout her body. She marvelled at the touch, so slight yet so potent, and she could not avert her eyes away from Leliana's face, could not bring herself to sink into her embarrassment or shyness when faced with such a tableau. So serene, she thought, so sure of herself. She could not even begin to comprehend all of the things she felt and thought, but in that moment it all failed to matter. Not when compared to the softness of the hand upon her skin, the light smile dancing in those gorgeous eyes, the swelling in her chest until she felt like she may burst from the realness of it all. The feel of her lips pressing against the woman's she wanted more than anything else. 

It was as if Leliana had plucked the last thought straight from her very soul, and perhaps she had, for Evie was not sure where she ended and the other began anymore despite the exquisitely torturous space still between them. Another giggle, lower this time, breathier yet somehow more effective than the playful chimes of earlier. Evie felt the very core of her turn to molten heat and she was sure she would die right then and there, but could not bring herself to mind her fate for a second if she spent her last moments surrounded by that sound. 

'You have the most beautiful laugh,' she heard herself say and then winced, a habit ingrained within her. Leliana thankfully ignored it, although Evie caught the darkness which seemed to touch her eyes as she undoubtedly understood its meaning. She shivered. 

Instead, Leliana reached her other hand the last inches to Evie's cheek and through that simple touch melted her last fears. She felt liberated, like the ghosts of her past simply could not stand in the light of Leliana's presence. When the other woman's thumb brushed against her cheekbone in the most innocent of caresses, she moaned softly and closed her eyes, burning alive with the feel of it all, so touch-starved it was almost overwhelming. 

Almost. 

But not enough. 

Evie doubted it would ever be enough, now that she knew what she had been missing all these years. Her hand covered Leliana's, holding it to her like a drowning man would hold onto driftwood in a storm, and she turned the other woman's palm, sneaking a gaze at her to draw strength from the blue fire of her eyes. Her lips brushed the soft pad at the base of her thumb and on the next pass her teeth followed, lightly grazing her alabaster skin. 

The bard's moan was even more melodious than her laugh. 

What followed was a blur of motion. She was not certain whether she pulled Leliana flush on top of her or whether her modest ministrations were enough to crash through Leliana's resistance as well. Whatever the case, Evie had enough presence of mind left to note how incredibly graceful the taller woman was even now, how careful to fit herself to Evie safely and comfortably, how incredibly soft, and good, and right Leliana's body felt against her own. She was not a virgin, but found herself fumbling like one, not knowing what to do with her hands or where to put herself until she found her love's lips once again and all became clear in the eye of the storm. 

_Love_ , her mind repeated as an echo whilst their lips collided like fireworks, all heat and colour and awe, _Love, I love you,_ again and again as her teeth gently pulled on Leliana's bottom lip, and, as she felt the other woman's moan through her own chest from how close they pressed together, the fear normally instilled by those words turned to wonderment. 

She was glad then for Leliana's less than appropriate attire when she almost fell into her tent, glad - albeit suspicious - of the woman's inability to tie her own tent's groundings properly. And Evie took full advantage of the former at least, feeling Lel's curves under her hands through the not-quite-dry material of her smalls, dragging her nails over the backs of her upper thighs through the thin cotton and gasping her surprise when Leliana's thigh lifed _just right._

Maker but the woman could kiss. Her lips were like warm velvet and she swore softly but with feeling when the redhead stopped her ministrations to work her damp clothes off. Her annoyance only lasted until she could take a good look at her, the magelight reacting to its maker's emotions by pulsing warm golden light throughout the tent, almost as if insuring the sight was not lost on her. Leliana was beautiful in every single way Evie would never had let herself even imagine and she was rendered speechless for once in her life. Leliana stilled her hands when she went to undress by reflex, reacting instinctively so she would not be deemed selfish or a prude, shushing her with a flurry of the softest kisses imaginable upon her lips and face. Her heart swell and her desire reached incredible heights at the implied message her lover was presenting.

She felt more than saw the bard's smile and could not help but relinquish control, laying back onto the blankets and stilling in body if not in mind. This time she expected the kiss and met it with an urgency of her own as Leliana's hands settled on her hips. She tentatively ran her tongue along her love's lower lip, barely touching the tip to warm skin and feeling the shiver run through her with unabashed delight. Leliana's hands slid down to her thighs, butterfly wings against the exposed flesh just under her night clothes, fingertips like points of fire blazing across her exposed skin. She moaned and arched against the bard, already desperate for more but only giving her cruel lover an excuse to pull away and trail lazy kisses across her body, through her dress-covered stomach and chest. Torturing in their tenderness until they reached her throat, bringing a whisper of teeth against her skin which twinned with the ghost of nails scraping their way up her legs like the softest caress. Evie could not help the whimper which escaped her. 

'Tell me if this is too much,' Leliana spoke this softly and Evie had to fight to understand the words, lost as she was in a world of their own. She could not recover enough to speak but nodded and wordlessly moved against the other woman, slowly massaging her back and slipping down to her sides, drunk on Leliana's scent and the feel of her soft skin. 

Leliana's grin was nearly her undoing. 


End file.
